


abience

by lamentum



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Degradation, Drabble, Explicit Language, F/M, I put apprentice but this is pre-arcana story so idk, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Violence, She/her pronouns, this was so rushed i'll rewrite it eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamentum/pseuds/lamentum
Summary: The courtiers have been making snide remarks, demeaning Count Lucio’s lover and labeling her a common whore.They aren’t exactly wrong.





	abience

**Author's Note:**

> abience  
> noun  
> a tendency to withdraw from a stimulus object or situation

Count Lucio was not patient by any means.

He was loud, arrogant; believed himself to be the most dazzling person in any room. A man as perfect and powerful as him shouldn’t _have_ to be patient. It wasn’t a bad habit he’d ever tried to remedy, he simply never had a problem with his own spoiled behavior. As such, when something didn't go his way, needless to say he was not pleasant to be around.

When matters concerned you, he seemed to be even less kind.

You hadn’t meant for him to find out how the courtiers treated you when he wasn’t looking, not for a desire for it to dissolve naturally, but because you refused to look weak enough to rely on him for what was meager schoolyard bullying. They hadn’t threatened your life, nor your presence in the palace; they simply thought of you as gum on the bottom of their shoes, sticking to the pavement and gnawing at their attention with every step, and they wanted to make sure you knew how much your company displeased them.

“She’s out early this morning,” Valerius remarked, his voice dull and monotone as you walked through the corridor, clad in only a soft cotton nightgown concealed under a long silk robe that kissed your ankles. “Do try to dress appropriately for the day, would you?”

“I won’t be out long,” you rushed to respond, hastening your steps in a desire to pass by them and get to the kitchen with your sanity still intact.

“Oh?” Vulgora cocked his head. “Servicing our dear Count so early? How kind of you, readying him to be in a good mood for his day.” You stopped in your tracks just a few steps past them, whipping around to send a glare their way.

“Lucio is still resting.” Your voice was calm and even, a great contrast to the furious furrow of your brow. “I thought some breakfast in bed might do him well.”

“I suppose you kept him up late then?” Vulgora mused, though his nose shriveled up in disgust.  

“That is absolutely none of your concern,” you growled back.

“Your volume certainly makes it our concern,” Valerius remarked, his tone dripping venom and his glare remaining steady on her form, causing her to shift uncomfortably. “Perhaps I should refrain from late nights in the palace, seeing how this whore is wholly unable to keep her legs shut-”

One moment his posh voice had you bristled with anger, on the brink of exploding, and the next he was on the ground with blood rushing from his nose.

“C-Count Lucio!” Vulgora gasped, staring wide eyed at the scene in front of him.

“Lucio?” You echoed softly, turning your head towards him. He stood nearly a head taller than you, clad in a black velvet robe with gold decals that rested just above his knees (and you could accurately guess he was completely nude underneath).

“It seems my courtiers need a lesson in manners,” the Count muttered, his golden arm shouting out to grab Vulgora by the collar and haul him off the ground with ease, making the shorter man scramble and kick his feet. “Do the two of you have a problem with my darling little _whore,_ Vulgora?”

“Lucio!” You gasped, giving a halfhearted smack to his flesh arm.

“No sir!” Vulgora squeaked, still floundering like a fish from where he was suspended in the air.

“Because you’re certainly right, she is a nasty little _whore.”_   Your cheeks burned red, flustered. “And the desperate little noises she makes while split open on my cock are nothing short of _divine blessings,_ consul. She is my little _whore,_ and I’ve earned the right to call her so only after watching her squirm beneath me time and time again; by using such language with her, is that under the implication that you’ve bedded her?”

“N-No, my lord-!”

“Because if I’d found out you came even close enough to selfishly breathe her air, I would convict you of the highest treason, and while the citizens may find a guillotine old fashioned and immoral, it would bring me great pleasure to hang your head on the mantle above my fireplace and let you watch from the great beyond while I fuck her into my bear skin rug, and not a fool in this palace would dare try to stop me because _I. Am. The. Count.”_ His last words were snarled out in a staccato, nearly ripping the courtier’s clothes with his iron grip. “I own each and every one of you insects, but _her..._  she is my greatest sin and my most prurient desire. She is a queen, dignified and untouchable in comparison to your miserable existence.” He loosened his grip without warning, and Vulgora crashed to the ground, half landing on Valerius who yelped at the blow. “The two of you would be wise to hold your tongues from this point on. Do I make myself clear?” The both of them gave a rushed nod, too afraid to speak wrongly and invoke the Count’s anger a second time.

Before you could fully process the embarrassingly vulgar proclamation your lover had made, you were being whisked off again, his grip firm on your bicep, practically dragging you through the halls back to his bedroom. When you’d arrived, he threw you onto the center of the bed haphazardly before undoing the knot on his waist and letting his robe pool at his ankles, leaving him bare.

“I’ll show them just how loudly I can make you _scream.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished (or I guess caught up on) Asra's route and had very little interest in Lucio until this prompt hit me like a ton of bricks and had me scrambling out of the shower to write down the words to Lucio's (extremely vulgar) monologue before I forgot them. 
> 
> I'm going to start on Muriel's route today, my big teddy bear. 
> 
> Please leave me some feedback on how I wrote Lucio, we don't have much on his character and I'm so afraid I made him terrible OOC. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
